Chapter 4/Prophets destroyed
(Chin'toka system) The Alliance fleet heads to the planets as the platforms are still offline. (Main bridge, red alert) Chief O'Brien looks at his console. Sir we're in luck the weapons platforms are still offline Chief O'Brien says as he looks at his console then turns to Captain Martin. Commander Halliwell looks at his console to confirm what Miles said. They are offline we should attack now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Commander Worf reports in. Captain sensors are picking up five squadron of Jem'Hadar fighters heading our way Commander Worf says as he's at his console. Then the com activated. Martok to Captain Martin we'll take care of the Jem'Hadar fighters proceed to the platforms General Martok says over the com system. Captain Martin looks at his crew. Good luck General Captain Martin says as Captain Martin looks at the viewer. (Chin'toka system) The Birds of prey attack the Jem'Hadar fighters that are ramming the Klingon vessels destroying half of the Defense fleet. (USS Defiant main bridge, red alert) The crew are surprised by the Jem'Hadar tactics. I didn't think the Jem'Hadar were that stupid Ensign Martin says as she looks at them. Garak looks at the main viewer. Their doing heavy damage to the Klingon fleet Garak says as he looks at the main viewer. Captain Martin activates a com to the Martok's flagship. Martin to Martok damage report Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer as it shows the bridge of Martok's ship. The Jem'Hadar have managed to cripple 14 of my ships General Martok says on the viewer. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Do you require back up Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Martok shakes his head. That won't be necessary commence the attack on the platforms General Martok says on the viewer. (Chin'toka system) The rest of the fleet attacks the platforms and heads deeper into the system then all of the sudden the platforms activate and start doing massive damage to the fleet. (Cardassia Central Command) Both Damar and Weyoun are watching the federation alliance being taken out by the platforms. I may of been wrong about you Damar Weyoun says as he looks at him. Damar looks at him and smiles. Now all we have to do is wait for Dukat to reopen the wormhole to bring reinforcements into the Alpha Quadrant Damar says as he looks at him and then looks at the screen. Weyoun turns to him. I'm not sure if I believe in this Pah-wraith and gods sounds superstation nonsense Weyoun says as he looks at the screen. Damar turns to him. You believe that the Founders are gods Damar says as he looks at him. Weyoun turns to him. That's a reason Weyoun says as he's still looking at the screen. Damar snickers at him. And why is that Damar says as he looks at him. He is still looking at the screen. That's because they are gods Weyoun says as he is still watching the lines of the Federation Alliance get pummeled. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles as Typhuss reports his findings about the power of the weapon platforms. Typhuss you've got something? John says as he's walking over to the console as the ship is taking hits from the platforms. The platforms are not equipped with their own power source but it looks like they are receiving energy from a large central generator, maybe we can trick the platforms into firing on their own power source by imprinting a Federation warp signature on the generator says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Deep Space 9, Bajoran temple) Piper and Jadzia are at the temple when Dukat beams in as he flicks Dax away like she was nothing and then picks Piper up as she's being attacked by the Pah-wraith and she falls to the floor as Dukat breaks through the force field and he destroys the orb and closes the wormhole and he smiles evilly and then beams away as a security and medical team run in. (USS Defiant, main bridge, red alert) Typhuss falls from his console as the ship shakes from the firing of the weapons platform John helps him up. Typhuss are you all right? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. No, something is wrong something bad is happening on Deep Space 9 says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. The Prophets did something happen to them? John asked him. The wormhole is gone says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. That's impossible but we'll deal with that later Kira get him to his quarters and make sure he lays down John says as he goes back to the Captain's chair. Kira helps Typhuss off the bridge.